Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' April 17, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013) Next: TBA 54th Single (2013) ]] Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (ブレインストーミング), also known as Buresuto (ブレスト; Brainstorming), is Morning Musume 53rd single, set to be released on April 17, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. This will be Tanaka Reina's graduation single. The single title is currently unofficial and is subject to change. Tracklisting Regular Edition A (Special Graduation Edition) #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 1 - Tanaka Reina #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 2 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 2 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 2 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Another Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 2 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Another Ver.) Limited Edition D #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 3 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #TBA 4 #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Last single) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Festival's Eve~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love~ Song Information #Brainstorming #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: TBA #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki & Oda Sakura (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 4th single as leader. *This is Tanaka Reina's last single as a Morning Musume member. *This single was leaked by the same anonymous 2chan user who leaked Help me!! and Kono Machi weeks prior to their announcement. *The rumor was confirmed true by Bic Camera, but the release date has yet to be released. However, 2 days later, the entries were erased from their website. *The 53rd single was announced on February 24, 2013 at a Help me!! release event, with the release date set for April 17, 2013. Furthermore, It was also announced on Michishige Sayumi's blog. *On February 27, a loose shot version of a song titled "Brainstorming" was uploaded to YouTube. Whether or not this is the single and its title hasn't been said. *Kudo Haruka is the only member that wears a hat/cap. *On February 28th, Neowing and its sister site, CDJapan, listed entries, entitled "BureSuto", and all 7 editions are now available to preoder for the public, confirming that this is the 53rd single. *Everybody has at least two solo lines, or two solo-words, in Brainstorming. *It is rumored that one of the B-sides (TBA 2) is titled "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai". *The loose shot version reached 1 million views after 6 days, on March 5th. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Up-Front Works *DeView article *CDJapan Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D, Limited Edition E Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:English Name Single